fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ain, the Root of Variation
"There is a great love to be found in the unknown, you'll find. Indeed, The greatest experiences of a man's life are found in exploring the gaps in his own knowledge. A great love can be found, yes. But when the unknown is harmful, dangerous, barbaric and untamed; Then would the cost to not just yourself, but others, outweigh the desire? A pure man may desire to drink and gamble for the feeling, but would the consequences on himself and his family be too great to invalidate the sensation? There are sacrifices to be made in seeking the uncharted. At what point do these sacrifices stop being necessary and start being excessive? It is not so easy and simple as you make it out to be. When you're faced with these same choices, you won't find it so easy to forsake the unknown in exchange for a few lives. The unknown is an infinite expanse, and that's why I desire it so much, regardless of cost to the fabric of finite existence." —Ain's conversation with The Patriarch during the first interstellar launches on Earth. Summary Ain 'is an ancient entity representing the desire for variation and mystery. Similarly to his fellow Atziluth, he has existed as long as beings have inadvertently sought him, growing through the thoughts of sentient beings. He is one of the only remaining Atziluth, most of the others having already losing their consciousness due to their Mystery fading. In fact, he has survived as long as he did, only because of his nature's vast mystery. Primarily reliant on humanity, he would likely have perished sooner or later as the methods by which he could inspire awe and desire for the unknown became steadily more limited as humanity expanded it's knowledge. It would not be until he encountered a certain mad king that he found a way to extend his life through the promise of a godly child. Despite this miraculous child's nature, it would be years of it's life before Ain eventually spoke to it. And when he did, Ain found himself remarkably fascinated with him. The two would grow to become good friends, and eventually Ain would reveal to him the secrets behind empowerment and ascension, allowing the latter to ascend to eventually ascend to his position as Lord of Humankind. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown, likely 4-A ''' '''Name: Ain, The Root of Variation, The Weaver of the Unknown Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Genderless, but is referred to as male Age: As old as the universe (Began as a formless energy that appeared with the advent of the Big Bang), has been conscious for as long as beings have perceived change Classification: Primal Entity, Atziluth, Embodiment of the Nature of Change, Higher-Dimensional Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 3, and 8. Will always survive as long as the new, the future, and change, cause excitement or curiosity in mortals. But even without that, he can still survive), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Possesses a superior existence to the Hadou, who can be restored from being erased on the conceptual level nearly instantly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (As an Atziluth, he is entirely made out of a 5-Dimensional energy source called The Distortion, and cannot be harmed by powers that only interfere with lower dimensions), Grows stronger when something "new" or "unknown" occurs (For example, his power rises massively at the start of a battle due to it being something "new" but decreases as the battle goes on), Matter Manipulation (Casually reformed part of a stone wall to become a sword for a brief fight), Causality Manipulation (Erased the causal effect of "impact" from a fatal strike to Uriah's heart), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Should be similar to the Hadou, who can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, soul and mental state, even at large distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual etc. These attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Should also be able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (Most notable with Resurrection and Regeneration, up to Mid-Godly. Able to access a form of "Super Destruction", that causes the target to be erased from existence on the conceptual level. But it goes beyond that, destroying the "Super Conceptual" states that the Hadou live in that allows them to return from conceptual destruction, preventing Regeneration or Resurrection), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Lives in a state of "Super Existence" that allows him to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (His regular attacks emit waves of light that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Extreme Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Conceptual, Spatial, Temporal, Material, and Void (Should have the same resistances as the Hadou, if not greater) Attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Non-Corporeal (His true self is a swirling vortex of higher-dimensional energy, and even if he's destroyed, he can return wherever he wants while it remains) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Should be equal to other Atziluth like Ast, or Ecq, who created Ach'taskri. Stopped one of The Patriarch's attacks with ease). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: '''At least '''Massively FTL+, likely Far Higher '''when in a physical body (Able to casually keep up with The Patriarch), '''Immeasurable '''otherwise (The Distortion transcends traditional distance, meaning that he can simply "be" wherever he wants to be in moments) ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown''' Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level ' 'Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level. The nature of his existence makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: '''Presumably Extremely High, but his thoughts meander, and he is quite naive. '''Weaknesses: Generally reluctant to fight, leaving it to others. The longer a fight goes on, his initial power slowly decreases down to it's regular values. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Atziluth: '''Ain is not a 4-Dimensional entity, and exists in a higher-dimensional energy well called The Distortion. Due to this, he is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability the Aztiluth uses possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Atziluth follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all their attacks, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The Atziluth's power is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as his strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Atziluth's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of an Atziluth's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Atziluth are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Atziluth unless it interferes with the Distortion. The Atziluth exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still live on a deeper level, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only an Atziluth can traditionally kill another Atziluth, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistents Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Atziluth Category:Of Gods and Men Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages